Entitlement
by Skeeterpillar
Summary: Discovered while gutting my bedroom  "I've told you before, Kevin. Everything has a name: something that people can call it. It just seems that they prefer 'fag' to 'Eddward…'" Rated for possible Childhood-ruining.


He became close friends with Nazz because their parents were close. That's how it always goes. Kevin behaved like any normal boy should, and Nazz like any other girl, so no one ever would have suspected them.

.

.

.

"Kevin, isn't that girl pretty?"

"… Yeah. Maybe."

.

.

.

"Nazz, why won't you talk to Rolf?"

"Kevin, he's a little weird, don't you think?"

"I think he looks nice."

"I think he looks like a boy."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then, what?"

"When he smiles, I don't feel scared; I feel happy."

"You think he's pretty, don't you."

"Boy's aren't pretty, Nazz."

"Whatever, Kevin."

.

.

.

"That Eddy kid gets to me."

"He's used to being with big kids, Kev. He does look cheap, tho.'"

"Cheap? There's nothing cheap about all that hair gel. He looks like a garbage pail."

"I think he looks like a boy."

"Boys always look like boys to you."

"Isn't that how boys are supposed to look?"

.

.

.

"Kev, are girls supposed to like girls?"

"Duh."

"No, I mean… LIKE?"

"… 'Prolly not."

.

.

.

"Does it scare you that I like girls?"

"Nothing about you is scary, Nazz."

.

.

.

One day, a new boy named Eddward moved into the Cul-de-sac. The frail child was quick to become friends with the other two Edwards who lived there.

Edd didn't behave like a normal boy; he wasn't one at all.

The other children picked up on his abnormality by pure instinct, and rejected him from their midst. All of them did.

.

.

.

All of them except the Ed's.

.

.

.

And Kevin.

.

.

.

"Why don't you talk to Eddward, Nazz?"

"Which one, Kev? There're three, now."

"The one with two 'D's."

"Oh. 'Cuz no one does."

.

.

.

"Don't wave at the Ed's, Kevin."

"I'm only waving back to Double D Edd."

"Especially not him."

.

.

.

Kevin decided to pay Edd a visit, in private…

.

.

.

"… Going to bed, Double D?"

"EEK! Kevin?"

"… Hi?"

"Do you realize what TIME it is? And why must you scuff the paint of my windowsill? If you must enter, take off your shoes before you track more sediment…"

.

.

.

… And thus the midnight visits began.

.

.

.

"Dude, why is everything labeled?"

"Everything has a title, Kevin."

"But why LABEL them if you already know what they are?"

"What other practical use is there for a labeling gun?"

.

.

.

"Well? What do you think, Kevin?"

"Holy cow, that's sour… Yikes!"

"Well, it IS lemonade."

"Jeez, Double D. Did you put any sugar in this?"

"Not very much, but yes."

"What? Why, dude?"

"There are plenty of disaccharides in there to begin with."

"… What's?"

"It means sugar."

"Why not just say 'sugar?'"

"Sugars have names, too."

"Pff… ok, bro."

.

.

.

"Why do you hang out with Eddy, anyway?"

"He talks to me."

"I talk to you."

"You're not always there to talk to…"

.

.

.

"Hey, Nazz. What's up?"

"Kev, you know how I like girls instead of boys?"

"Yeah."

"They call it 'gay.'"

"So?"

"I think you're gay, too, Kev."

"But, I don't like girls."

"Exactly."

.

.

.

"Kevin? Is something bothering you?"

"Nah, Double D. I'm just tired."

"Oh. You should sleep, then."

"Yeah… 'Prolly… Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think about things in your sleep?"

"I can't say that I'm sure about that. Although, it is known that sleeping helps you understand things better."

"… What would I do without you?"

"A lot of things, I'm sure."

.

.

.

"Double D?"

"What is it, Kevin?"

"Are boys supposed to like boys?"

"I would hope so, Kevin."

"No, I mean…"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. People generally do not like homosexuals."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's why your friends don't talk to me, Kevin…"

"Because it's bad?"

"They perceive it to be wrongful, yes."

"But, what do YOU think, Double D? Not people, not your mom and her crazy notes, you!"

"… Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

.

.

.

"Doesn't it bother you when they call you 'fag?'"

"Hmm? I suppose it may."

"Seriously, Double D. Does it?"

"I've told you before, Kevin. Everything has a name: something that people can call it. It just seems that they prefer 'fag' to 'Eddward…'"

"Should I call you 'Eddward' instead?"

"Hmm?"

"You should be called by your real name, so I'll call you 'Eddward' from now on."

"You could call me 'fag,' and it would still force a smile on my lips."

"So, 'Double D' is ok?"

"Well, of course, Kevin."

.

.

.

"Actually, Dude, I've got a better name."

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"Boyfriend?"

.

.

.

The frail boy began to cry.

.

.

.

"I really hope that you're not joking…"

"Of course no—"

"… Because I would LOVE that…"


End file.
